李佑均
December 1, 2008 我是李佑均 (Daisy Lee), 我來自台灣，我剛剛完成新OT VIII。 Yu-Chun Daisy Lee, (26) It was not always easy but it also was not tough. And I really believe if I can do it, you can do it, too! I would like to tell a little bit of my story. Many people have asked me how I went up The Bridge so fast. It was intention, helping others and applying Be, Do, Have, and ARC, and all the factors you can find studying LRH books. I got into Scientology eight years ago after listening to a radio ad about Dianetics. I read the book twice and I did the Hubbard Dianetics Seminar course. In auditing another I got the reality of how people rise on the Tone Scale, from apathy to sadness, to anger, boredom to happiness. It was quite a thing for me; I was 18 years old and I could sit in a chair for more than 3 hours despite being hungry, etc, and only used the commands and helped people. My life goal was to be a doctor or teacher, but I found out doctors only help bodies and there are things teachers and doctors cannot really help with. And so I decided my career would be an auditor. I was only a student, not a rich person at the time, but I really wanted to go up The Bridge. I received the Grade Chart, read it from bottom to top and got some reality on it. I looked at the EP of each training and processing level and thought to myself, “Wow! Grade 0, it can help my communication level. Wow, Clear!” Almost everyday I looked at it and would think “I want it” and “I want to do it now!” But I did not use HAVE-DO-BE as in, “I need to have money and I need to have time so I can do The Bridge, so I can be OT.” This was not the way I did it! I used Be-Do-Have. In order to have the ability or power of OT, you must BE OT first, not have time and money first. By definition of OT, I AM willing and knowing cause over the MEST universe and even others’ universes. You might ask how can you be OT before you do an OT level? Well, just be it, the decision to be, the decision of willing to be cause over MEST. It is not difficult; just assume the beingness. It is also a matter of helping others. I was not staff at the time yet, but I did a lot of things which a staff member would do. I helped distribute OCAs, helped put on events and do LRH exhibitions. I also sent all my friends The Way to Happiness and I was talking to people that I knew about Scientology. I delivered assists to my grandmother almost every day to ease her pain…there are a lot of things I just did without thinking about getting anything back. But the funny thing that happened was that on my 20th birthday, my grandmother gave me some money as a birthday present and it was almost enough for 150 hours of auditing. I used all the money for processing. I did not buy anything which girls would want to buy. I cooked for myself to save money and I started my first 150 hours. Then I joined staff and went on training and became an auditor. And now here I am–New OT VIII! For me, there were barriers due to the fact that English is not my first language, and the materials were not translated into my language. What I did was put in more study time. I went on course early and stayed late as well. Also, I got lots of help from Word Clearers, Sups, and from many kind students. I would drill others to exchange for word clearing, and I made it all the way through my OT levels. I tell my story not because I want you to know how good I am, but because this is a good example of “Intention is Cause!” It’s not hard; every thetan has the ability to intend. You can do it! The Bridge is not for special people or rich people. It’s for the good-willed, ethical and well-intentioned people to get.